North Harud
The Democratic People's Republic of Harud (Arabic:الجمهورية الشعبية الديمقراطية للهارد, Haruti: Demokratik Halk Cumhuriyeti Harüd) was a communist state in the current governates of Fatah, Ishytan Lasan, Al-Bahaza and Musini in the current day, Harud. It united with the Harudi Arab Emirates, to form the State of Harud in October 1989. The DMZ splits the two countries apart. Built in 1968, after the Two Harud's Peace Treaty which established a de facto international border, it was a single strip of barbed wire across the barren desert, but grew to a heavily fortified border wall, complete with land mines and barricades. The two nations relationship was cold and brutal, the North supported a communist insurgency, funded by the People's Liberation Army, while the South supported an invasion by Saudi Arabia. In 1986, however tensions eased and during glasnost and perestroika era in North Harud, it was clear that reunification was underway. History First Harudi War During 1949, Soviet funded People's Communist Party of Harud was established in Fatah. Haarith Massoud was the leader of the party and faught with Iyaad Salam's Arab Liberation Army during the First Harudi War against the British. The British granted independence in 1951, with the first elected President being Iyaad Salam of the Liberal Party elected in January 1952. The PCPH remained in government but with a little minority of MP's. Communist Party of Harud During 1952 to 1960, the Communist Party was gaining some support by communists and socalists. The PCPH continued to grow as more MP's were elected and more governate repersentatives of the PCPH was being elected, mostly concentrated in the north. In 1961 during the Cuban Missile Crisis, Kennedy warned a surge of communist parties in Harud to then newly elected President, Mudrik Obeid of the Muslim Brotherhood. The Communist Party tried bribery to the Ministry of Elections and also launched an persuasive ad campaign during the years of 1962 and 1963. Mudrik Obeid and the Harud nation was unaware of these events. During 1963, however, he was notified of a increasingly high amount of seats that the Communist Party were gaining, but he dismissed it claiming that it was "democracy taking place". 1964 Election The 1964 General Election saw the Communist Party winning the elections. The US State Department with the help of rival parties such as the Liberal, Arab and the Muslim Brotherhood drafted an military coup to overthrow Saabiq Assad. Meanwhile, the Soviet and other communist countries saw this as an oppertunity to spread influence to the Middle East. Coup d'etait attempt's The first coup d'etait attempt came from the Liberal-Arab-Muslim-Haruti-Coalition (LAMH). A bomb was placed next to the Presidential Palace in Abu Abal. It killed 2 security guards and a bystander. The next one was from the military as they tried to raid Abu Abal in April 1965 but failed due to security forces being deployed there. In June 1965, with the help of limited US and CIA troops they tried to raid Abu Abal again, but failed leaving 124 dead due to gunfire. Red Army formed Soviet intelligence in January 1965 warned the newly elected President that there might be the possibilty of an military coup funded by US and the CIA. This was clear in June 1965 when limited US and NATO troops tried to set up a coup to gain Western influence over Harud. To solve the issue, the Soviet Union provided army equipment, supplies and training and the government tripled its defence budget to warn Western backed operations to the government. The president and government also moved back from Abu Abal to Fatah and urged its military to do the same, making Abu Abal the de facto capital while Fatah is the de juro capital. The US and CIA backed Naqavi for his extreme anti communist views and funded his army to defeat the Harudi government. Second Harudi War The second Harudi War started when thousands of Naqavi's CIA trained troops landed on the bay of Abu Abal capturing it. Naqavi quickly proclaim that the Arab Republic of Harud was formed and Abu Abal was the capital. In the north, hearing about the news, the Red Army began to advance south when the Naqavi Army began to advance North. It was a proxy war as the Red Army was funded by the Soviets and its allies while the Naqavi Army was funded by the US and its allies. The Second Harudi War lasted for three years, from 1965 to 1968 and was responsible for 10,240 lives and millions of dollars in damages. Neither side won and was draw to a stalemate. An UN Security Council meeting agreed that the emirates of Fatah, Al-Bahaza, Ishytan Lassan and Musini shall be given under North Harudi (Communist) control and the rest of the emirates will be under South Harudi (Naqavi) control, under the Two Harud's treaty, it shall be also seperated by a DMZ with the US and South Harudi troops at the south and the North Harudi and Soviet troops at the north. Politics Polticial system The People's Democratic Party of Harud described the aftermath of the Second Harudi War as a democratic revolution signifying "a victory of the honourable working people of Harud" and the "manifestation of the real will and interests of workers, peasants and toilers". Category:Harud Category:History Category:North Harud